Sara Series: 4 A Small Incident
by Bobbie Barkley
Summary: Starsky’s girlfriend has to deal with her emotions when he has a minor injury.


Title: A Small Incident

Synopsis: Starsky's girlfriend has to deal with her emotions when he has a minor injury.

Written: April 2007.

Disclaimer: Starsky and Hutch do not belong to me. This is my attempt to escape reality.

Feedback: Constructive feedback is always welcome. Should you find a typo or other error, please let me know so it can be fixed.

**A Small Incident **

They stood in the waiting area and listened to the doctor; Starsky probably was just fine. They had removed the bullet from his shoulder; the wound wasn't too deep and had caused more bruising than actual muscle damage. The doctor was more concerned about the gash along the side of his face from hitting his head on a cement block. His vision was blurred and they needed to run more tests in the morning to insure there wasn't nerve damage behind his eye. The doctor was insistent on keeping the detective overnight for observation and had already ordered pain medication that would knock him out for the night. Only if tests looked good, would his partner be released the next day, so the doctor advised them to go home and come back in the morning.

The doctor was a gruff older man and even though he said that Starsky was probably fine, the implementation of permanent eye damage was left hanging in the air until more tests could be run. When the doctor left the room Hutch looked over at Sara and saw the furrowed brow and the fear on her face. He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed, "Get a hold of yourself."

Sara stood trembling; her eyes were wet with tears and she looked up into his watchful blue eyes. If she was going to break down, he wanted her to do it before she saw Starsky, so she could get herself under control. She finally collapsed into Hutch and he held her tightly. _Come on Sara, pull yourself together. He should be ok, and he certainly doesn't need to see that scared look in your eyes._

Hutch knew his friend would put on a courageous act to not scare her, so the least she could do is control her emotions. He wouldn't allow her to bring uncertainty and fear into Starsky's hospital room. His partner hated hospitals and would be scared enough without absorbing her fears along with his own. They'd done the hospital routine for each other too many times, he knew what to expect and realized she didn't. In the short time that Sara had been in their lives, this was the first hospital incident with his partner that she'd experienced, and Hutch didn't know how she was going to react.

Hutch pushed her back a little but still kept his hands on her shoulders and handed her a tissue. "Better? He's going to be ok." _This is part of being in love with a cop, better get used to it. You're a tough lady; show me you can handle this._

She looked up at him with big wet eyes and nodded her head up and down, but with a weak voice could only utter, "Ok. He was sh… shot?" She went over to the couch in the waiting area and sat down and looked back at Captain Doeby and Hutch. For the first time that evening she noticed his scrapes and bruises and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'll be stiff and sore, but I'm ok. Starsk is the one that took the harder fall and hit his head." _Ya Hutchinson, your partner is in there because you didn't cover his back._

"What happened?"

Hutch really didn't want to go over the details with her; he was feeling enough guilt for not preventing his partner's injuries without talking about it more. He stood up and looked out the window to avoid looking at her or his captain and replied, "Suffice to say, there was more of them than we expected and they got the upper hand. Starsky got too close to the edge of the building where there was no guard rail and he fell into a dumpster below in the alley. Unfortunately Starsk hit his head on a concrete block that had been thrown in the dumpster."

What he didn't say was that they had been taken by surprise, and things could have been a lot worse. They were just lucky the dumpster was there to break their fall; otherwise, he figured their bodies would be lying at the morgue. They had been lured into a trap, and Starsky was paying the price for their over confidence.

"He's got a pretty hard head, and the doctor said he would probably be ok. Let's go in and see him. I'm better now." Sara got up and stood by Hutch at the window, "Come on Hutch, we should to see him before they knock him out for the night, and then we need to get you fixed up." Y_ou're blaming yourself aren't you Ken? Come on Sara, suck it up, you can fall apart later, when you're home and alone._

"I'm ok, just a couple scratches."

"That's good, but we still need to get you cleaned up."

"No, really I'm ok…"

"I know, but it will give me something to do and make me feel like I'm helping you. You're always there for Dave; let me be here for you this time." She paused, took his hand in hers and looked up into his weary face, "Ok?"

He had to smile at her, despite the act; her emotions were there in her eyes, the concern and worry, but also the love. "Ok." _How can I say no to that face? Is it any wonder Starsk is crazy about you?_

They went back to Starsky's room, but he was already asleep. He had been shot in the shoulder, had some bruised ribs and his head was wrapped to secure the gauze bandages that covered the gash on the side of his head.

Captain Doeby looked over at Hutch, "He's going to be ok, you should go home son, get yourself cleaned up and get some rest. Stop by work in the morning and make your report, then you can have a day or two to get David home and settled."

"Thanks Captain."

Sara went over to the opposite side of the bed and stroked Starsky's cheek, "Night sweetie and don't worry, I'll take care of Hutch for you tonight", then leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. "I'll drive Ken; we need to get you home."

"I'll be ok; the captain can drive you home."

_No, you're not going home alone and beat yourself up about this. _She locked her gaze on him and put a determined tone in her voice. "No, I'll drive you home. You've been giving me lessons on bandaging; let's see if I've learned anything. Then I can crash on your couch for the night and we can come get Dave in the morning."

"I can take the couch… " _How did you know that I didn't want to be alone tonight?_

"Ken, that's absurd, you're six two and I'm five four, who fits your couch better?" she responded, "Now come on, no arguments, I'm taking you home."

"Ok, ok, but I had to make the offer, you know?"

"I know, you're the gallant gentleman, now give me your keys, I'll drive the blue bomb."

Hutch looked at her and shook his head, she would always defend him when Starsky unmercifully ribbed him about his car, but every now and again she'd get her own jabs in regarding his choice of rides. "Oh this is going to be good, you driving my car? Captain, can I ride home with you instead?" he teased back.

Hutch relented and allowed her to drive his car. As he sank into the passenger seat, he realized how tired he was and allowed himself to drift to sleep. On the way home she stopped by the store to get a fresh supply of gauze, bandages and food.

On her drive from the hospital she kept fighting off the fear that continually pushed into her thoughts._ He was shot. What if he dies? Don't be so dramatic, he's ok, he was shot in the shoulder. But he's a cop. You've always known he was a cop. Yes, he's ok this time but what about next time? Next time? They're cops, what do you think, yes next time. You know there will be a next time, and next time he might not be so lucky. If you marry him you could end up a widow. _

"Stop it", Sara said out loud to herself then quickly glanced over at Hutch. She let out her breath and started breathing again when she realized he was still asleep and hadn't heard her.

Sara parked his car and sat there looking at Hutch. _What happened out there? You're a cop too. You watch each other's back. How many times have I heard you two talk about being there for one another? Why have I been so naïve to not realize what that really meant? You carry your guns like I carry my purse._

The street light was dim, but casting enough light to make his hair shine and the golden strands surrounded his face. He looked like a little boy sleeping peacefully, albeit; a very tired little boy. _Dear sweet Hutch, I hate to wake you, but I can't leave you here. _She took a couple deep breaths then reached over and put her shaking hand on his shoulder to wake him, "Hutch? We're home, Hutch."

"Hmmm?"

"We're home; let's go up to your place."

"Oh, home," Hutch said as he began waking up and looking around, "ya, home, ok. Wow, I don't remember the drive home, must have really been out." He glanced at the bag she was carrying, "You even stopped at the store?"

"Yes, see, my driving must not be all bad."

"No, not at all, especially when a person sleeps through it." he jabbed back.

"Very funny. Need some help on the stairs?"

"No, I'm ok, but thanks."

She ignored his comment and put her arm around his waist and walked with him up the stairs. Given his size over her though, she doubted if she would have been much help had he really needed it on the stairs. When they got to his door she noticed him grimace when he reached up for his key.

"Did the doctors look at you when you were at the hospital?"

"No, I wouldn't let them; they needed to take care of Starsk."

Sara rolled her eyes, "That was smart. They could have looked at you after they had Dave taken care of."

Hutch stiffened and looked down at her. He certainly didn't need a lecture, and wasn't in the mood for one either. "I'll be ok, I don't have anything broken, just bruised", he said with a little sharpness in his voice to tell her to back off. He watched her frown when she looked back at him, yes, she had gotten the message.

"Sorry," she apologized, "guess Dave getting shot has me shook up a little." She turned and carried the sacks onto his kitchen, "Go ahead and take a shower and I'll start a little food, then we can get you bandaged up where needed."

"I'm not really that hungry, Sara, in fact, you could just go home."

_Please don't push me away. _"Sorry… again, but I think being here might be more for me than you, would you mind if I stayed a little longer? If I really get on your nerves you can send me home later." _I don't think either of us wants to be alone, come on Ken, don't put up a wall now. _

The pleading look in her eyes took Hutch's fight away, "Ok. I'm going to go shower. I'm really not very hungry though, maybe just a couple eggs_." I know. I really don't want to be alone either. _

Sara waited until she heard the shower stop then poured the water over the tea bags and started the eggs. Hutch joined her at the table just as she was placing the eggs on their plates along with a small slice of ham. She was being quiet and avoiding eye contact with him as she sat the cups of tea on the table. He watched while she took a third cup and dropped a small bottle into it then filled it with boiling water.

"What's that?"

"Oh, something for later", she answered as she moved the cup to the far end of the counter away from him.

"Sara?"

"Eat, and then we'll see if your bandaging lessons sunk into my brain."

"Don't think I have much that needs bandaging, mostly ended up with bruises, and there's not a lot you can do for bruises."

"Good. Have I ever mentioned that I'm not fond of the sight of blood?"

"No, you hadn't. You'll have to remind Starsk not to bleed a lot when you're around then." _Oh man, here it comes. She's realizing what it means to be with a cop. And trust me Sara, this is a small minor incident, you haven't seen anything yet. _

"Ya I will…" she responded as she picked up her tea and gently blew to cool it. Her eyes were directly focused on him but she didn't see him, her thoughts were a million miles away as she remembered his blood stained shirt at the hospital.They finished their food and cleaned up the dishes in relative silence.

Hutch gathered up a blanket and a spare pillow and put them on the couch, "You sure you don't want me to take the couch instead?"

"Ya, I'm sure, but thanks for the offer. You really need to stretch out your back. You'll be sore enough without trying to sleep on your couch." She walked over to the cup she had set aside and retrieved a small bottle of hand lotion. "Go lay down and I'll give you a back rub to help you get to sleep."

Hutch looked at her and raised his eyebrows, "Ah ha, I've heard stories about the warm hand lotion." Starsky had raved about her surprising him one night with hand lotion that she had warmed up and how it had put him right to sleep. Now it was a treat he really looked forward to after a hard day.

Sara blushed and looked away, "Oh? Ah, well how about you only believe half of what David has told you and my modesty will stay intact?"

"Ok, but all he's said is that it's very relaxing and he always ends up falling asleep too fast." _Well, maybe not too fast, but he does enjoy it._

"Oh, ok, ya that sounds good", she said smiling as she turned her head and became even redder. _Right, I know David better than that, but thank you for being a gentleman._

Hutch laughed to himself as he watched her get embarrassed. This was part of what made Sara endearing, she embarrassed so easily especially when the subject turned to sex. But he had heard many stories involving the warm hand lotion from his friend.

When she started rubbing his back and the warmth began sinking into his muscles he could understand what his partner loved about it. She didn't have the strength in her hands to give a deep muscle massage, that's why she had thought of warming the hand lotion, so the heat could go into the muscles to relax them. Hutch soon drifted off to sleep, warm and relaxed.

Sara stood and watched him sleep for several minutes noticing the new bruises and the aged scars from years of accidents. She pulled the blanket up over Hutch and went to settle in on his couch, but was unable to sleep, unable to turn her mind off. She thought of David's body and all of his scars from knives, bullets, or whatever other weapons had been handy at the time.

Later Sara called for a cab and quietly slipped out of the apartment leaving a simple note on the kitchen table, _'Ken, Went home. Sara'_.

The hospital bed was empty when Hutch walked into Starsky's room early the next morning. As he turned to go find a nurse he spotted Sara sitting in a corner chair on the far side of the room. He hesitated not knowing whether she was asleep or not so he shifted his weight against the door to make a sound and watched her eyes open. He didn't know when she had left, but she was in different clothes so she had at least gone home and showered. "Morning. Where's Starsk?"

"Morning. They took him for tests about twenty minutes ago, told me they wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Me? Ok, just a little stiff, but I did sleep pretty well last night, thank you. Was he awake this morning, did you get to talk to him?"

"He wasn't happy about being in the hospital. He couldn't see very well out of his left eye, but the nurse didn't seem too concerned and told him it was to be expected. He really hates hospitals, doesn't he?"

"Neither one of us are too fond of them."

"Sorta got that impression."

"Ok, I'm going to head into work and write up my report. Tell Starsk that I'll be back to take him home, ok? You have my work number to call if you need me, right?"

"Yes, and I'll let Dave know."

Hutch paused and wondered if he should talk to her about being a cop and all the baggage that comes with their job. He looked back but she had already re-closed her eyes. He decided to go to work so he could get back as soon as possible and that if such a discussion happened, it would be for Starsk to handle with her.

Hutch wrote his report in record time and returned to the hospital to find his friend sitting on the bed waiting for the doctor to release him. He had a patch over his eye but was smiling as he acknowledged Hutch when he entered the room, "Hey partner, hope you have some clothes in that duffle bag, 'cause I'm ready to spring this joint."

"As usual, some old sweats that will be easy to put on. Doctor said you could go home, then?"

"Ya, he's doing the paperwork now. You know the routine."

Sara glanced from him to Hutch. _As usual? You know the routine? They've done this before. They're cops; of course they've done this before. But how many times?_

Hutch stepped forward and touched the side of Starsky's head looking at the bandaging. He placed his other hand on Starsky's good shoulder and looked him directly in the open eye and asked, "How are you feeling?" _Tell me the truth, buddy._

"It'll be ok, a little fuzzy, but it's the medicine they have in my eye that's causing my vision to be blurry. There's no nerve damage." Starsky answered and then looked over at Sara. She'd been quieter than normal and he was trying to figure out why. Sometimes hospitals bugged people, he could certainly understand that, but he got the feeling her uneasiness was more than just being in the hospital.

Sara caught him looking at her and smiled, "Hey sweetie, since Ken is here and going to make sure you get home, I'm going to go to work. I have a meeting this afternoon that I really shouldn't miss. Will that be ok?"

"Ah… ya, Hutch can take me home, that's ok." _What do you mean you're going into work? _

"Ok, think about what you two want for dinner. It's on me, and I'm willing to splurge, so come up with something good, maybe garlic shrimp or something out of the ordinary."

"Wow, I'll get hurt more often if you'll cook like that for me."

"Oh David, don't even joke about that", she shot back at him with a worried tone in her voice. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, "I'll give you a call when I get out of my meeting. Take it easy, ok?"

"Ok, babe. Talk to you later." _I really was hoping you'd come home with me._

She turned and gave Hutch a quick hug, "Take care of him."

"He'll probably just sleep this afternoon, don't worry."

Starsky watched her leave then looked back at Hutch, "Well buddy, looks like you're on nurse duty again."

"Not a problem, you'd be doing the same for me if this were reversed."

"I know," Starsky sighed heavily and looked back longingly at the door, "but her legs are a lot nicer than yours." _Come on Sara, walk back in the door. _

Hutch saw the expression on his friends face and said, "You're probably the only person she's ever known that's been shot. I think it scared her. Give her a chance to realize that it's not always fatal."

"Well, she'll need to come to terms with what we do for a living, or there's no point in continuing. You know as well as I do, a lot of women can't." _I was hoping she'd be one of them that could handle it though._

"I know buddy", Hutch responded. "Come on now; let's get some clothes on so we can get you out of here."

Hutch got him home and settled. Starsky was sore and would have a couple weeks off, and then was expected to report back to work for desk duty until the doctor released him for active duty. Since it was his right shoulder and he was left handed, Captain Doeby saw no reason he couldn't use the time to catch up on their backlog of paperwork and help the other teams with their reports.

A few evenings later Starsky and Sara were alone sitting on his couch, neither one paying much attention to the television when she turned to him and quietly asked, "Does it hurt a lot to get shot?"

"Well, it's no picnic," he looked at her reading the fear in her eyes, "if that's what you're asking. But it wasn't too bad this time." _Shit, why'd I have to say 'this time'? _

"Seriously, Dave, are you in a lot of pain? Don't put on a macho act, be truthful with me."

"Listen, I don't like getting shot, and yes, it hurts, but it comes with the job, and my job is important to me. I can't imagine not being a cop."

_Come on, I'm not trying to pick a fight; I'm really trying to understand. _"I know it is. It's part of who you are, I understand that." She reached out and took his hand, "I hate seeing you in pain. I want to do something to help, but I don't know what I can do to make you feel better."

Starsky's eyes twinkled, "Well…" and he wiggled his eye brows and gave her a lopsided grin.

She frowned, "I'm trying to be serious here, David."

"I know, Babe", he sighed; resigning that if she wanted a serious discussion then this was probably the beginning of the end. _You want a serious discussion about me and my job and how it affects our relationship. Been here before. We'll talk, we'll argue, then you'll leave. _"So what do you want to know?" he asked halfheartedly.

"I hate the feeling of being out of control…"

"That makes two of us", he interrupted.

"Ken seemed to know what questions to ask at the hospital. I watched him dress your face earlier in the week, he knew what you needed almost before you did."

"Ya, well, we've been together for a long time. We've each been hurt and we've taken care of one another before. I guess it's come to a point where we almost instinctively know what the other one needs." Starsky watched her face for a reaction; she was listening and thinking as he spoke, that was a good thing. "Plus, remember we have some training and background in emergency situations. You don't need an out of control cop with a gun."

"That's true. How often have you gotten… hurt…", she paused and looked directly at him, "shot?"

"I don't know, don't keep count," he looked away not wanting to count or remember the pain, "any time is one too many."

"Probably true enough", Sara frowned. She could tell he didn't want to talk about this, so she decided to back off, the last thing she wanted to do was argue. "How are you feeling? Do you want to cuddle under the afghan and watch some more TV or turn in for the night? I think there's a werewolf movie coming on after the news."

"What I want is for you to come here," he said slightly leaning toward her. His shoulder was aching and he knew he needed to take his medicine, but then it would knock him out for the night, and he hated that feeling.

She noticed his stiff movement and cuddled into his good side, "It's about time for another dose of medicine isn't it?"

"Uh huh. But this is nice," he said giving her a squeeze with the arm he had behind her, "I don't want to move. Let's just finish watching the news, ok?" He sat there and held her. He knew not telling how often he'd been hurt wasn't fair to her, but he remembered the look in her eyes at the hospital and as she watched Hutch redress the wound on his face. _How fast are you going to run away when reality hits you? Can you handle all the crap that comes along with being in love with me? Will you even want to?_

Sara sat by him also lost in her own thoughts, her fingers twirling and playing with the curls on his chest. _If you marry him you could end up a widow... If you marry him you could end up like Terry…_

He noticed that she had stopped breathing and gave her a squeeze, "Hey, you ok?"

"Ah… ya… ah…" she sat up and came back to reality. _Breathe._ _Get control of yourself._

This incident had taken her completely by surprise. She hadn't given much thought to the fact that he was a cop, but she would not be caught off guard again. She needed to understand what it meant to be in love with a cop; she needed to know what to expect. She needed to know because she was falling in love with him.

Sunday morning he rolled over but the bed was empty, and as he started waking up he became aware of the aroma drifting back to the bedroom. He inhaled deeply and smiled as he remembered waking up to his mom's baking when he was a young boy. He went to the bathroom then quietly moved out to the main part of the apartment. He leaned against a wall and watched her for a couple minutes as she cleaned up some dishes. "Has anyone told you lately how beautiful you are?"

She turned at the sound of his voice, "Well, there is this very handsome detective that has mentioned it once or twice."

"Oh really? Hutch hitting on you again?"

"I'm talking about you, silly." She walked over to him and put her arms gently around his waist, "How are you feeling this morning?" She stretched up on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the nose.

"I'm feeling pretty good this morning actually. Between the medicine and your back rub last night, I slept like a rock. I'm a little stiff, probably should have breakfast and get some more medicine in me though." He inhaled and said, "Something smells good."

"It's going to be a beautiful day; do you want to eat lunch in the park later? We could see if Ken wants to join us."

"I don't know, we'll see."

"Might feel good to get out in the fresh air and move around some."

"I'll think about it," he answered with a slight irritation in his voice then caught himself, "sorry, I'm not quite awake yet."

"Sit down, I'll pour you a cup of coffee and cut you some banana bread, while you think about it then." She tried to dismiss his short response, but she could tell something was bothering him. She also knew not to push; he wouldn't talk until he was ready, unless he talked to Hutch.

"Now you're talking!"

They did end up at the park for lunch and convinced Hutch to join them. After they were finished eating, Sara cleaned up the food and packed things back into the basket then asked, "Do you feel up to taking a short walk around the park?"

"No, not really." Starsky responded flatly, "I'd rather just sit here and enjoy the warmth and sunshine. You go ahead and stretch your legs if you want." She exchanged a look with Hutch, trying to convey her worry. She had watched them communicate with a glance and hoped Hutch would pick up on her concern. At first she contributed his short temperament to pain, but his shoulder was mending and his vision was back to normal, so now she wasn't so sure what was causing his moodiness toward her.

"Oh, ok. You sure you don't mind?"

"No, go ahead. Hutch and I will just sit here and girl watch."

"Ok then."

They watched Sara walk away to the path, both absorbed in their own thoughts. Still staring at the bush that she had disappeared beyond, Starsky said, "Last night she wanted to know how often we got hurt or shot."

"What'd you tell her?"

He snorted and answered, "Told her any time you get shot it's one time too many."

"That's the truth."

"I don't know Hutch, I don't want to scare her off by being too blunt, but I don't want to waste my time if she can't handle what we do for a living."

"She's a smart lady, don't sell her short."

"I know..."

Starsky returned to work the following morning and after being welcomed back by the other detectives in the squad room he begrudgingly settled at his desk to face the task of typing reports. He looked at Hutch over the top of large folders that were piled high on his desk and asked, "We can't be this far behind on our reports, can we?"

"No, that's the research stack for the guy down on Monroe Street they found dead last week. The MO matches three other vagrant John Does we've had over the past few months."

"Oh, good! The size of that stack scared me for a little bit. I hate typing reports."

Hutch leaned closer to his friend and lowered his voice, "Ya, I know. Mimi and I got most of the backlog cleaned up last week so you wouldn't have a lot of typing to do."

"Bless you. I'll have to buy her a soda when she gets in."

"What about me?"

"Figured all the special cooking Sara has been doing lately would cover that."

"She has been out doing herself lately, hasn't she?"

"Ya, don't figure it's gonna last much longer, but I gotta tell you, I'll take it while I can get it" Starsky stood up and asked over his shoulder as he walked to the coffee pot, "Want a cup of coffee?"

Hutch looked up from his file and watched his partner across the room and wondered if he was referring to just Sara's cooking that wasn't going to last much longer. As a cup of coffee was set down on his desk, Hutch asked, "What time is therapy for your shoulder scheduled this week?"

"Two o'clock, but only through Wednesday, I should be released to return to full duty Thursday morning, why?"

"I want to set up some interviews for our John Doe there; I figured by Wednesday or Thursday you'll have read through the files and want to get away from your desk. I'll try to make some appointments for Friday."

"Thanks buddy."

Starsky had followed the doctor's orders as closely as possible, and as anticipated was released for active duty on Thursday, providing he continued working with light weights to strengthen his shoulder.

That evening they celebrated at Huggy's and it was still early when they dropped Sara off at her apartment. She had disappeared to her bedroom to change into some blue jeans, so Hutch sat down on the couch and picked up the newspaper while Starsky headed for her kitchen to scavenge for a snack.

A thick book sitting under the paper caught Hutch's eye and he picked it up, "Hey buddy, come here."

"What ya got?"

"A little light reading", Hutch handed the book to his friend and watched him leaf through it, stopping at the place she had bookmarked.

There were several diagrams displaying the upper torso of the human body and how the muscles were aligned and attached to the skeleton. A second bookmark opened up to a page showing the optical nerves behind the eye. He looked up from the book and said, "She's reading about my injuries."

Hutch chuckled as he picked up the second book laying on her coffee table about first aid and bandaging, "Either that or she's figured out that you're a klutz."

Starsky rolled his eyes and was about to say something when they heard her come out of her bedroom. They replaced the books and threw the paper back down over them.

As she walked out to the living room she was asking what they wanted to do for the rest of the evening. "Want to break out the ol' Monopoly board? Do you feel lucky tonight?"

Starsky gave Hutch a wink then said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Do you want to play pirate, I got the eye patch?"

"Pirate?" she asked tilting her head to the side not understanding.

"Ya, you could be my personal wench and I could make you walk the plank or something, unless you do exactly, and I mean exactly what I tell you to do." he responded with a wicked grin.

"Oh really?"

He pulled her to him and gave her a deep kiss, "Uh huh, it's my eye and shoulder that got injured, not my other vital parts."

"David!" Sara laughed as she wiggled out of his hold and started blushing when she noticed Hutch watching them, "Not in front of Ken."

"Not in front of Hutch?" He laughed back at her, "Who do you think gave me the idea?"

Now it was Hutch who turned red as Sara gave him a questioning look. "Mr. Hutchinson?"

"What can I say? We've been working on paperwork most of the week, it got pretty boring." Hutch responded as he looked at his partner for assistance, "It sounded like a good idea this afternoon." Hutch couldn't help but grin as their afternoon conversation came back to him, "You know partner, I think it's time for me to go home."

"Good thinking, buddy." Starsky replied as he started maneuvering Sara into a corner where she could not easily get away from him, "Time to go home Hutch."

"Ken!"

"Yup, see ya in the morning, buddy. 'Night Sara." Hutch laughed as he quickly headed for the door.

**End **


End file.
